


30 day porn challenge - Day 23

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23. Rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 23

Tony walked into his bedroom and was instantly pulled into a kiss. He felt Loki flick his wrist and the cold air hit his bare skin. The two said nothing, just pushed against each other with their lips locked. Loki pushed Tony on the bed and commanded him to get on his hands and knees. He trailed his tongue down Tony’s back and pressed his tongue to Tony’s hole causing him to tense. Loki licked the muscle as Tony moan. Loki had his hand around Tony’s hard cock moving the tiniest bit. Loki pushed his tongue on the ring harder and around it. Tony fisted the sheets and gasped as Loki continued. Loki began to stroke Tony a little faster and squeezed his arse cheek with his free hand. He continued to use his tongue around Tony’s hole. Tony felt his arms wobbling slightly but tried to stay as he was. Loki moved away and ran his hand over his arse, letting go of Tony’s throbbing cock.

“Gods, Loki take me now.” He heard Loki chuckle from behind. He felt Loki’s own erection rub against his hole as he leant towards Tony’s ear.

“What do you want?”

“You…” Tony moaned as he felt Loki tracing shapes on his inner thigh. He felt Loki smile against his ear; Loki licked the shell of Tony’s ear.

“You will have me on another night. As for tonight, only you get pleasure.” Loki muttered and moved away returning to Tony’s arse once more. He spread Tony best he could and ran his tongue around the ring. Tony moaned loudly as the silver tongue did wonders on him. Once more Loki moved his hand to Tony’s cock and began to pump and continued to lick Tony’s hole. Loki felt Tony shaking slightly. Tony reached climax spilling his seed onto the sheets and then collapse onto the sheets. Loki smiled at Tony and left leaving Tony to sleep.


End file.
